The stars are like your eyes
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Data and Heva get married
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek tng but I am ejoying thoroughly the Data/oc stories It was great to see in "Uncharted territory"

that data's emotion chip is being put to full use Hrumppph 'Cough Cough!'

Chapter one

Heva turned over still heavy from sleep and looked at data. He was intently reading a Jane austen book. His bare feet were rested on the couch.

"Data, are you ok?"

"Yes, love, why?" he looked up from the book.

"You let me sleep in" she groaned. "I have to get showered quickly"

"Well I did not see a reason to wake you so early on a saturday, my love" He walked over to the bed and crawled on top of her.

Heva let a low moan fall from her throat as data opened her gown and caught up one of her erect nipples with his mouth.

"Data" she rolled over to straddle her android lover. They hurriedly removed their clothes partially ripping them in their haste.

Data hoisted her legs around his agile hips and pressed into her with a shout and a growl of unadulterated joy.

Heva started to feel that familiar feeling in her womb as it started to pulse and then she was thrown into the universe

Data watched for those responses of his lover. The glassy eyes, the heave of her bosom. Then the tightening around his manliness

He started to leak from his eyes. Then with a shout he went with Heva to that place they shared.

He leaned into her and kissed her lips softly.

"You are amazing, Heva" she smiled as she ran her hands down his hair and face.

"I love you, data"

"I don't want to ruin this moment but I have to shower then get to the lab. " she groaned

"Ok, no problem , my heva, I have a favour to ask the captain."

He smacked her on the bottom and she ran to the bathroom giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Data whistled as he walked down to the bridge passing Geordi on the way. "Uh, data, are you whistling"**

**Geordi asked baffled. **

**"Yes I am" data answered and smiled back "Data, you are glowing!" Just then Heva ran after Data out of breath**

**"Data, you have my underwear sticking out of your back pocket. It is not a good idea to approach the captain**

**like that" she brushed his lips smirking and pulled her lacy thong out of his pocket then turned swishing her hips**

**at him. He gulped then and Geordi busted out laughing.**

**"Well it seems like you and Heva have your mojo back. You are really distracted these days Data, anything you**

**wanna tell me?"**

**Data then growled at him "No"**

**"Captain to commander data, When you can manage to pull yourself away from Commander Brookes, can you join me on the bridge, please" **

**"I have got to go Geordi, join heva and I for dinner later"**

**"Sure thing Data"**

**Data walked quickly onto the bridge.**

**"Captain, I am remiss in my duties and have been "distracted" lately. I apologise"**

**"No need for apologies commander, I believe we shall have aa discussion later about this"**

**"I would also like to discuss something of a matrimonial nature with you during our discussion, if that**

**is not inconvinient to you, Captain"**

**"I shall be happy to hear it later, commander data."**

**"I shall proceed with my duties then, captain"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Data asks Picard

"Data, a word with you in my ready room please?" Captain picard barked

"Yes, captain" data followed Jean-luc with a sigh of frustration

Data was invited to sit down and offered some liquid refreshment.

"I do not need any liquid, captain, I really hope that when I ask what I ask you. You won't turn me down." Picard motioned data to continue with a lump of dread stuck in his throat

"I would like to ask Lieutenant brookes for her hand in marriage. And I would like for you to perform a small intimate ceremony on the holodeck?

Jean Luc was gobsmacked. In truth he was still a little jealous of the happiness Heva Brookes had found with Data

The silence was tense for data.

"Are you sure, data, this is very quick." Data curled his lip and sneered at Jean-Luc

"I can't fucking believe you, captain, four weeks ago you propositioned **my girlfriend **and said that I wasn't a real person, what was it you called me?"

Jean-Luc stuttered over his words.

"Don't bother, captain" Data stormed out angrily and slammed out of the main bridge to his and Heva's quarters.

Jean-Luc was stunned by his own disgusting hesitant behaviour

Meanwhile data was still angry. That's how heva found him. He had been pacing the life out of the carpet and he had a glass of whisky in his hand. After data had calmed down he told her what Jean-Luc had said

Immediately she gathered that the three of them had to sort things out. But when quiet sobs started making their way out of data's mouth, Heva let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

She pulled his head to her lap as he cried. He felt better then and sat up to affectionately kiss her lips and she sighed as she opened her mouth wider

to welcome his exploring tongue

"Heva, make me feel you again" He groaned. Heva helped data up and led him to their bedroom where she gently removed his uniform and all the while she was giving some gentle touches teasing him and kissing his lithe chest.

He pulled off her starfleet uniform piece by piece and as she grabbed his solid length, he growled.

"Lay down with me, my love" she whispered. He moved his hand and grabbed her breasts. data was fascinated by her pert breasts and bent his head to pay equal attention to both. Heva guided his hand down further and soon he was growling in her ear as he rubbed the heel of his hand into that bundle of nerves that had her back arching off the bed. Data found he loved watching Heva in the throes of a strong orgasm. He loved this woman and even if he had to marry her on planet earth, he didn't care as long as it was special between the two of them.

"I want to feel you gripping me." He gasped out as she sucked on his hard member. Data grabbed her and she straddled him. Heva gasped and breathed in heavily as he entered his throbbing shaft into her wet tightness inch by inch. They were sitting right in front of the large dress mirror in their bedroom. Data watched fascinated as he saw his hard length disappear inside of her then they both let out a satisfied moan

Data started to lift his hips up and down all the while grabbing Heva's breasts. He slid in and out of her until she started moaning louder and then he nipped her neck and worked his tongue upward from her nape to her ear.

Heva started to blush all over her body as she broke out in a sweat. "Gods...Data...I think I am goin'..."

Data growled as he took her off his throbbing length. "I want you to scream out my name as you come" He mounted her and threw her legs over his shoulder and started pounding into her as deeply as he could changing the angle to give her a pleasure overload. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life inside of her making her cum again and again. He achieved his goal when he saw her start to form an "O" with her lips

She screamed out his name in her pleasure-driven delirium and as she started screaming, he started to groan and growl in her ear. His orgasm was suddenly upon him. "Oh God...Heva!" he shouted as he spurted his seed deep inside her womb.

He fell to the side of her naked blushing body breathing heavily. His hand caressed her skin as he nuzzled and kissed her. He felt like his artificial heart was going to thump it's way out of his body. "I love you, my dear heart" Heva got emotional and started crying softly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it was so beautiful." Data held heva as she cried and she too found that a good cry never hurt anyone

Data chuckled as he pulled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"How about if we find a high priest of the old ways to perform a handfasting?" Data asked as she dressed "Or I could kick Jean-Luc's ass into touch" he laughed nervously

"Or I could" she kissed data passionately "Because frankly I am bored with being his little obsession"

Data laughed as he too got dressed and he then came up behind heva and lightly spanked her bottom.

"Would you like some coffee, my dearest heart?" Heva arched her eyebrow "Does a monkey like peanuts?"

"Heva, does that mean a yes to the coffee?" he chuckled

As she went to the bathroom she blew him a kiss "Yes, my love" she giggled

"Captain Picard to commander data and lieutenant brookes"

"Can you two meet me in my ready room please?"

Data growled "On way captain"


	4. Chapter 4 Data's Dilemma

Chapter 4

Data, Heva and Picard sit down and talk about their communication problems

"Oh, hello you two, can you both be seated? I have something I want to say to the both of you" he paused.

"About my behaviour of late" data spoke first. He was fuming

"There was no excuse, captain! When are you going to let go of your jealousy?" he yelled

"You are right, Commander and you are entitled to your anger" Picard put his head down in remorse.

"I want to apologise to the both of you and beg you your forgiveness. Data, you and I have been friends for so long and I don't want to jeopardise that friendship any longer."

Heva motioned for him to continue but she was angry with the captain too.

"I will give you four weeks of shore leave, you can choose your destination on earth to get married and you get 3 and a half weeks for your honeymoon. But I cannot perform the ceremony." He turned back and said "I suggest you two pack enough for four weeks and meet Riker in the shuttlepod"

Heva whispered "You are forgiven already" Data turned around when his friend left and spun Heva in his arms laughing. "Well, at least we get married with or without the captain."

Heva kissed Data passionately and he walked of the ready room with her legs around his waist.

The whole crew on the bridge gaped and blushed.


	5. Chapter 5 Finally blessed

Chapter 5

A/N Please read and review I am no longer receiving alerts please Awww do I have to get on my knees and beg

I love you all forever if you review

Here we go Chapter 5 is up

"Heva" shouted out data as he smirked when he saw her french frillies. They were packing for their shore leave and their impending marriage

He was suddenly behind her and whispering very dirty things in her ear. "I have seen your fancy underwear. If I had any say you won't be needing it under your dress because on our wedding night you won't have a stitch on you my love." She groaned loudly send a vibration down data's chest and straight to his cock.

"I want to pound into you so deeply right now, are you sure we don't have time for a quickie?" he said as he reached into her trousers rubbing her clitoris. "Data, baby, you are insatiable" She took off her blouse so he could suck on her hard nipples.

He slowly slid her trousers down and when he came back up, he was whispering in her ear again.

"I will be fast and hard, baby. You had better hold on tightly"

He hoisted her legs around his hips and took her to the heavens, he had discreetly unzipped and unbuttoned his black trousers so he could take her without cloth getting in the way and very soon she was panting his name then screaming in pleasure. They rocked together and eeked out the pleasure of their joint orgasm.

Data kissed her lips passionately and slipped out of her letting Heva's wobbly legs touch the floor.

"I love you, my dear heart, I don't think I will ever get enough of you looking like that."

Heva blushed "Oh Data, I maybe a classically beautiful, even elegant but I am hardly a stunner. A drop-dead gorgeous girl"

Data shook his head and led her to the bathroom. "Heva, my dear heart, when will you ever see yourself as clearly as I do?"

He turned her around to face the mirror. She gasped as she finally saw herself clearly.

"Your skin is glowing. You look like a woman in love. I am not biased my love. Your lips are plump because it is the man you love who is kissing them.

"Your hair is so soft. I could spend all day running my fingers through it. You gave me the gift of humanity and love now I cannot do without you"

Heva was crying happy tears as data brought his hand to her face caressing her cheek softly and then he got down on one knee.

"I wanted to do this properly before." He gulped and reached into his pocket "Will you do me the great honour of agreeing to become my wife?"

Heva then got down on her knees to become level with his lips. "My answer is yes, my data, my love, my soulmate." She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

Data let slip a few of his own golden tears. He then opened the box and produced the engagement ring that would seal their commitment to one another. Heva gasped and cried more as she held out her ring finger. He slipped it on effortlessly.

It was a titanium band with small rubies and diamonds.

"You have my heart now. Always and forever" They kissed and the indicator rang.

"Data, answer that while I finish dressing love please" he kissed her once then stood to button himself up.

"Data, your shuttlepod awaits to escort you and your lovely lady to earth" Data told riker five minutes and they would be ready.

"Baby, are you ready yet?" Heva exited the bathroom and slipped her last item into the suitcases.

"I am ready honey"

They opened the door to find Deanna troi, Beverly Crusher, Commander Riker and Geordi la forge dressed in their best and ready to go.

"What, you didn't actually think that you wouldn't have a best man and bridemaids did you?" They laughed as they threw confetti over the happy couple.

Data and Heva smirked at each other as the chief witnesses walked down with them to the shuttle pod

"Computer, Take us to Summersisle please, Blast-off i 1" The shuttle pod flew off into deep space hurtling towards New earth

"Riker, I thought most high priests were residing in Ireland" data said confused. "Baby if you look back to the 15th century. The pagans adapted to Scotland as their home." Data checked his memory bank. "Oh yes, I have several volumes of customs of the country-dwellers."

"Deanna?" Data asked troubled "Do you think the Captain will ever get over his crush on Heva?"

"To be honest, Data, it may take several months or even several years. Are you troubled because of the captain not being in attendance?"

Heva stroked his face lovingly and he answered confidently.

"A little but seeing as he has let us be married and given shoreleave. I may even be able to forgive him his foolish qualms one day. Just not yet"

He looked lovingly at Heva who was looking tired. "Come, my love, you are tired and weary. Let's go to bed." he lifted her into his arms and took her into the cabin at the back of the shuttlepod. He took her shoes off and lifted the sheets to tuck her in. He then removed his clothes and pulled her to his chest.

"Stay with me all night data. Don't ever let me go" He whispered in her ear and kissed her soft hair "Never my love, never"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The handfasting

They all touched down in Summerisle at 2pm. The High Priests and the high priestess met the crew and welcomed them

"I welcome you all to summerisle and I am most pleased to be able to conduct this ceremony for you."

"I am Commander Data Soong and this is my bride to be Lieutenant Heva Brookes" The high priest smiled at them again

"When Riker told me that you had decided to have a handfasting ceremony, I was almost hesitant. Some people are still not understanding about the old ways. They think that we are weirdo's"

"Yes well" Data smirked "At least the portion of some people know now that God was an alien"

The High Priest looked almost smug as he burst out with a baritone laugh.

"We will show you to our guesthouse the green man and we will have our handmaidens provide assistance to your bride." Deanna Troi and Riker blushed as they soon realized that they would be observing data and heva making love after the handfasting.

"For now, you will join us in our summer solstice celebrations. They are preparing the field now"

Data and Heva had found a tree they liked and were kissing passionately already.

"Would you two knock it off. I can barely stand up because you two are sending out so much lust?"

They ignored her and ran off to find a quiet spot to make love.

The high priest just chuckled and bid the servants to take the guests bags to the guesthouse.

"I guess they decided to find a place to be passionate, Let's leave them be for now, You females will get to drag her away later for her hen night"

Just as they walked away to the guest house. They heard loud moans coming from Heva.

Meanwhile under the shaded area of the pavilion….

"I want you so badly, Data!"

His only answer was a low growl as he pulled off Heva's clothes and pulled her in for a kiss.

As they kissed she undid his trousers and wrapped her hand around his length. He threw his head back and groaned in pleasure.

"Get these off, I have to be inside you now." He fumbled with his belt and she pushed his jeans down his legs. His erection sprang free from it's confines and Heva swiped it's swollen head with her tongue.

"Gods, no…I can't, it's too much" He pushed her flimsy underwear aside and licked her clitoris, he loved her with his mouth and worshipped her utterly until she collapsed in his arms. He laid her down on the bed of leaves and spread her legs widely plunging in deeply as she shuddered with pleasure.

"I want to fuck you now until you scream" he cried out and kept thrusting into her sweet wet tightness.

Then he felt it, his balls tightened as she squeezed him in. His body sprung out in a sweat. His heart was pounding in his head with electrical pulses firing off from his synapses.

"Oh Data, I love you baby" she screamed out. Those words sent both of them quivering into their orgasm. Data cried out again and shot a cool stream deeply into her womb. As his thrusting slowed, he kissed her cheek and her lips. Her body gave one final shudder as Data grabbed her face and kissed her sticking his tongue in her mouth.

"That was intense my dear heart" Data whispered. He was out of breath. He pushed her hair back from her face and affectionately stroked her body.

"I know" Heva giggled loudly

"Do you think it's this place? The nature, the sunlight, the utter beauty of it all" Heva asked him.

"Yes and no, I can't get enough of you anyway. No wonder they moved us to a low level platform on the enterprise. We were making too much noise and it was obviously so they could concentrate on their work without hearing us go at it." They both broke down laughing in loud guffaws.

Data pulled heva up and picked leaves out of her hair.

"Let's get dressed and join the others for dinner. I honestly don't know how Deanna and riker are going cope with our antics." he chuckled

They dressed and ran back to the guest house laughing hand in hand


	7. Chapter 6a

Chapter 6a

Data and Heva were laughing as they finally made their way back to the guesthouse. Data pulled his bride to be back into a passionate kiss.

They felt love surrounding them in abundance as they kissed. As Heva bit his bottom lip with a sigh of happiness, Deanna and Riker along with Geordi popped their heads out and filled both data's and Heva's hand with a honeyed mead. "Ok, you lovebirds, are you gonna join the rest of us in a drinking session?"

"Of course, Heva, you go in with the girls and have some fun." Heva groaned "I love you, data, see you tomorrow, husband"

They passionately kissed once more before separating for their traditional hen and stag nights.

Riker took data off to the saloon bar along with Geordi for a game of poker.

"Data, I don't think any of us have seen you this happy since tasha yar." said riker proudly.

"I haven't been this happy since my father created me." he sighed

"Enjoy it Data, you have been in search of humanity and love for a long time"

"I can honestly say that if it wasn't for Heva coming aboard five years ago. I probably would have been in this aloneness forever."

"You have her now and her love forever. This is probably what your father would have wanted for you."

Data let slip a few tears and riker tried to lighten the mood. "Com'on Data, don't go depressing us now. Besides we want to beat you at poker for once" Data chuckled and wiped his tears away.

"Ok, let's deal the cards...and riker...no cheating" Riker grumbled and Geordi slapped him upside his head

They were playing poker till the early hours of the morning. Riker kept losing to data and geordi, he folded most of the time

...The girls night out...

Deanna, Heva and Beverly were told they would be observing the rituals of the summer solstice celebrations.

They watched and blushed as young girls danced round the fire naked.

"So, heva girl, what is data like...in bed?" They giggled drunkedly

Heva rolled her eyes in annoyance and mirth. "Well...girls...a lady never tells her secrets."

"He is very passionate, very heartfelt and he makes my world spin. I love him with all my heart, all my soul. I scream his name when he is making love to me. I can feel everything he feels." The other girls all gushed

"When picard made a move on me and said the things he did about data, I was so angry and so was data. It wasn't until we made love for the first time that data completely trusted me with his heart"

The camp fell silent then

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past heva. I have a feeling that picard will get over his crush on you and then data would be able to forgive him" deanna put a comforting hand on heva's shoulder.

"They are right, my dear" All the girls turned round to find picard smiling at them.

"How could I ever forgive myself if I did not give one last try at making amends with my second in command?" Heva smiled and hugged him

Data heard a shuttle pod and the boys went out to investigate. They gasped as Captain picard left the shuttle pod followed by the girls

"Captain, why are you here, I was under the impression you did not support my cause to be more human" Data said sarcastically

"I am a fool data, you are and always will be my friend first and foremost. I would like to make amends by giving heva away in place of her father"

Deanna put her hand on data's shoulder and Heva put her hands on data's face and kissed him sweetly. He smiled at his lover lovingly

Then he looked at picard, "I forgive you, Jean-Luc" They hugged and thumped each other on the back.

As the reunited starfleet officers moved away from the loved up couple. Data spoke up as he held heva so she was leaning against him

"I would be honoured if you could walk my bride to me on our wedding day" jean-luc nodded and smiled finally at peace with himself and his guilt.

Data took heva's face lovingly and pressed his lips to hers suddenly feeling amorous again

"Heva" he murmured as she kissed his smooth neck "How tired are you and would you like me to make love to you until you fall asleep?"

He thrust his hips towards her showing the evidence of how much he desired her and she gasped as he wrapped her legs around his waist

then he carried her inside and up the stairs where he showed her the true meaning of making the earth move.

A/N Please read and review

The more you review the more I write lol


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N I am going to update as much as I can on my days off

Data: Are you?

Louisa: Yes I am, I promise, I know my duties

Data: Well as soon as you finish your work day. Can you come home and write me some more plllease!

Louisa: As long as you stay in my dreams. That is how I receive my inspiration for these shindigs with

Data: Oh yes and what are we doing in your dreams, louisa ~raises eyebrow~

Heva: Hey, hands off my lover! You little hussy temptress writer!

Louisa: Sorry, a girl can dream can't she?

Deanna, Heva and Beverly knocked on the door of the two lovers early next morning

They heard a groan and then a loud bang. Data opened the door and he was looking like he had been tossed through the sheets quite a few times.

"Hey girls" he said "Heva is still asleep" The girls blushed and giggled as they rushed into the room.

"Hey, I am hardly dressed and I need to get out of the room already. just give me five minutes in the bathroom" he chuckled

"Well, get to it then, you are not really supposed to see the bride until you get married"

He rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

Deanna bent down and whispered in Heva's ear "Hey, girl it's your wedding day, get up!"

Heva shot straight up "Oh shit, I slept in" she mumbled "I need coffee" The girls produced a strong filter coffee in a takeaway cup

"No, you haven't, we are teasing you!" They handed her the coffee with a smirk

Data walked out fully dressed with his suit in his hands and he kissed heva passionately to say goodbye until their ceremony.

"I love you, and you girls behave" he walked out of the bedroom door smiling

"Right first, Heva, get in the shower, the priestess has some flowers for your hair and Deanna will retrieve your dress from the dress bag"

Heva grumbled and stepped into the shower while Beverly and Deanna got her make-up then the priestess quietly smiled as she put the white flowery head dress next to the gown Heva would be wearing.

"Has anyone got any headache tablets?" They all shook their heads. The Priestess stepped forward and offered to heal her headache with a head massage. "Thank you, that would be wonderful"

Heva sat down and let the priestess do her work as she relaxed.

As her headache dissipated, so did her grumpiness and she let the tension flow from her stiff joints as she sipped the strong beverage.

"Right, make-up then your dress" said Deanna pointedly

"Okay, okay but keep it light and natural" said heva smiling

Next door the other starfleet officers were sleeping it off. Picard was sipping tea when he heard the door being knocked on

"Good night was it, captain?" Data said as he observed his fellow shipmates with hangovers. They all sat up with a groan

"At least you can't get drunk" Geordi grumbled with his head in hands.

"Yes" the captain said as he patted data on the arm gently in a gesture of comradery. "Riker and geordi made fools of themselves while I had two glasses of wine and only got a little tipsy." Data showed real forgiveness by smiling widely back at his captain.

"You bunch of idiots" Data grumbled as he rolled his eyes and sat down

"Data, would you like a cup of tea?" The Captain asked kindly

"I would very much appreciate that Jean-Luc, I don't know how to describe the happiness I feel but it feels like butterflies in my stomach area." data said as he grinned

"It's called being nervous, even human grooms feel this on the day of their marriage. I would not worry Data, i believe you are becoming more human since you have been in the relationship with Heva. I can't tell you how sorry I am for my ahbomnible behaviour in the past but I hope that whatever happens you will accept it."

Data was silent "I forgave you the moment you came here to offer your blessings for our marriage"

Then something happened that astounded Data and chilled him to his core. The Captain rarely ever showed his emotions but when he burst into tears. Data sat alarmed for a moment then rushed to comfort his lifelong friend.

"What is this?" Data took Picard's head to his shoulders like a brother to a brother.

"It's nothing, I am relieved that we are friends again." he sat back and blew his nose with the tissues data offered him

Data chuckled. "You have been like a father and brother to me."

"Now I have to shower and get into my suit. " he said

"No way are you showering before us two" said Geordi pensively.

A/N


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9a

Data: I liked the last chapter Louisa, you are talented

Heva: Yeah, why haven't you been noticed, Louisa

Louisa: Shit happens i guess

Data, geordi and riker were all standing nervously at the altar in front of the high priest anxiously waiting for the music to start

Then the bride's entrance song started

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Heva placed her hand in Data's as she smiled. As a tear slipped down data's cheek at the beauty of his bride. Heva kissed it away and held his hand to her lips as she smiled.

The high priest took them through their vows and they were almost at the end. The high priest then blessed them with the elements and blessed their union with a handfasting cord of red and white silk.

"You may kiss and hold your bride for eternity."

Data grinned wickedly as he scooped Heva in his arms and kissed her like it was his last night with her.

He cupped her chin and french-kissed his gorgeous bride.

"Cough-cough" Geordi leaned over and whispered "Save it for the wedding night"

"That's a good idea, I hope you don't mind if we scoot off for a couple of hours do you?" He whispered back

"No, go on, Data, you are turning into a sex maniac" Geordi chuckled

Data and Heva found the pavilion they were so fond of.

He nibbled and licked Heva's neck until she was gasping for breath.

"Help me with my dress, my love" she murmured gently. He undid her dress and it fell off her shoulders like silk. Data reached a hand up to rub her nipple softly then he tongued it until it pebbled under his ministrations.

He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. In a swift movement he was again thrusting into her smooth wetness as they kissed.

"I love you husband" she gasped out as he let out soft growls that were getting louder as she started squeezing him in further.

His thrusts got more urgent and and his heart started to pound as he approached ecstasy with heva. Then suddenly he exploded inside of her

as he buried his face in her shoulder and cried out his absolute pleasure.

"I love you, my dear heart, my heva."

They joined they lips as he suddenly became hard again and they spent two hours worshipping each other

A/N Tell me what you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Data: Louisa, you are writing me happy with my heva, keep going.

Heva: Yeah, I want more sex with my hubby

Data: Darling behave otherwise I will overload my positronic matrix

Heva: Not that you are complaining

Data: Would I do such a despicable thing such as this complaining?

Heva: No but sometimes I don't know who is more insatiable, you or me

Louisa: Ha, you are both sex maniacs now

"Data, Heva, you get your randy little butts back to this reception" Picard yelled smiling

"On our way, Jean Luc" Heva and Data busted out laughing as they hugged and kissed

Picard rolled his eyes and headed back to the green man guest house

"We had better go and have at least a few hours at our own reception" Data said grinning widely

"Yeah, well we can continue this later" Heva said as she kissed his neck softly. Data arched an eyebrow and gave a lavisious smirk

They headed back hand in hand stopping to snog along the way.

Geordi and the other crew members threw confetti over the ecstatic couple and popped open a bottle of champagne to give a toast to the bride and groom.

Picard gave the first speech standing up and clinking his glass

"First, I would like to thank Data and Heva for letting me celebrate with them on this joyous occasion. I want to say how proud I am of Data for seeking his humanity and finding it with a woman I would be proud to call an honourary daughter in law. Congratulations to you both and I am sure that the rest of the crew will join me in saying that we are so proud and honored to have you as our first married crew members on board the enterprise. We wish many a happy years ahead for Data and Heva Soong. The bride and groom" Heva and Data both hugged Picard tightly with a few tears of happiness.

Data took Heva onto the dance floor and their first dance was so romantic. The romance filtered to the others and Riker took his future wife for a dance. Deanna troi swooned in Riker's arms as they kissed and Beverly took Picard onto the dancefloor while poor geordi was alone. He spotted a priestess who was exceptionally beautiful and asked her for a dance. She smiled at him as he kissed her hand in a romantic gesture and she softly said yes. Geordi soon found out her name. Starlite

Geordi and the priestess started to get amoreous and she led him upstairs where she proceeded to show him the meaning of riding the broom.

Data and Heva sat down to rest their feet while the others were still dancing.

"Data" Heva whispered "The noises Geordi and starlite are making together are starting to make me horny as hell. Shall we go to our room now?"

"Absolutely but let's say goodnight to picard first" Data said as he nibbled and licked Heva's ear

They said their goodnights to Beverly, picard and the two others then data picked up Heva and took her up the stairs to their honeymoon suite.

As they crashed in the door. Data got busy undoing the dress as she nibbled and groaned at his neckline. He hoisted her up and discovered she had unzipped his trousers in his haste to undress her. At the same time he discovered she had taken off her underwear leaving no barrier between his throbbing cock and her tight wetness.

He took her up against the wall and then turned around bringing both of them down on the bed. As he slid between her folds that coated him with her secretions he gasped and slid all the way in deeply touching the base of her womb.

Data wanted to last longer tonight. He wanted to whip her up into a frenzy and send her screaming over the precipice with him in toe. he slid out of her halfway then pulled out altogether and put his mouth to her wet folds. Heva's back arched of the bed in a soundless scream as he thoroughly and excellently tongued her licking up her juices as she came hard with a scream. Data grinned and kissed her exploring her soft pliant mouth with his tongue.

As she caught her breath, she shuddered and caressed his face. "Darling, have you ever heard the phrase, -save the horse, ride the cowboy instead-

Data opened his eyes and grinned pulling her on top of him and impaling her as she still quivered around him.

"Dance for me" he says softly as he grabbed her breasts and they remembered the hot salsa beat as her hips swing into his. Low groans and growls filled the air as Data looks up at Heva. He closes his eyes relishing the feeling that is growing in his testicles. He cries out her name as he shudders and fills her with his essence. "Heva, I love you, Heva, oh god" Heva rides to the edge with him reaching for the moment where she wants to go over with him. Then Heva cries out her beloved's name and she is complete in her happiness as they fall over the edge together as one.

Data lets Heva fall on top of him and brushes her hair out of her eyes as he kisses her becoming soft and slipping out of her.

"I love you, my dear heart" They both embrace and pull the covers over them as they fall asleep.


End file.
